Friends and Fate
by winter2045
Summary: this is my first. please tell me what you want. its slow but it gets better.


Bella's point of view

chapter 1: friends and fate

Two days to another school was all I could think about as I dove deeper into the cool, pool water. of course I wasn't nervous, but I've been to several schools in the past so I knew that wasn't the issue.

When phil married my mom he was just in Little League. Some sports interviewer saw his work and claimed he was too good at it, so he set him up with the Red Sox.

Before Phil could even get to try out mom passed away, so he held it off to stay with me. I told him not to worry about me, and to fllow his dreams. About a year later he tried out for Red Sox and made it.

Since Phil became an international baseball sensation, we moved around a lot. I was attending a different school almost every year so I came to live with Charlie to have a stable place to live.

When I first told Phil I was going to live with Charlie, I felt terrible. The only reason I stayed with Phil in the first place was becauseI I felt bad for him and didn't want him to be alone.

Charlie on the other hand was thrilled. He's been trying to get me to move in with for almost year now. I knew he understood why I stayed with Phil for so long, but he was never happy about that idea.

Charlie said that he has the money to raise me, and that he has always had a stable place to live. Which he did have a nice house and was able to be there for me, but I couldn't stop thinking how Phil was doing. Charlie lives in Forks it has to be the most boring town I have ever been in, not to mention it always rains, theres hardly ever a time when its not. This is why Charlie has an indoor pool or i would never be able to swim here.

Charlie's house consists of five floors. The first floor holds the living room, dinning room, kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, and the den. The second floor has Charlie's bedroom, bathroom, linen closets, and the game room, for his buddies. The third floor has my master bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, laundry room, extra bedrooms and bathrooms. Fourth floor holds the bar, snack bar, movie theater, the game room, and dens. The fifth floor hold the other four bedrooms, and bathrooms, as well as the computer room, and the dance stage.

Charlie owns a Hummer and his police cruiser. He got me a yellow Porche, an orange Camero, and a black corvett. I'm only fifteen so i wasn't legally suppose to drive, but charlie is the chief of police. He has his connections. Myself and charlie are the only ones who have that nice of a car, so if anyone sees me driving, they let me slide.

When I first moved here, he did although live in a different house. I mentioned the idea of getting a knew one. There aren't many choices here in Forks so we had to build the house. Charlie just wanted something like a log cabin, but i wanted something almost like a "glass house" so we compromised and decided that we could do both in one. Even though most of the house is glass some of it is wood, just not very much. Almost every room in the entire house has glass for walls. There are some that have an exception to them, like the bathrooms.

I heard the phone ring and it snapped me out of my day-dreaming. Chalie had gone fishing earlier today so he won't be back for a while. I swam over to the stairs to get out. I was walking across the slick tile when I hit a puddle of water.

I lost my balance and slipped hitting my head on the hard, wet tile floor.

**~FLASH~**

_"Come on Bella, we don't have all day," mom said "if you do not get down here in thirty seconds, I'm leaving without you!"_

_This was typical Renne always tring to rush things along. We've been in Hawaii for almost two weeks now, and it was time to go. _

_"Mom, calm down, take a chance to breathe for a second. We will make it in time for Phil's plane to land. We've got time to get on our plane and drive to the airport hes getting off at. Its ok just...breathe." While Renne and I were in Hawaii, Phil had gone to a meeting with his Little League team, in Montana._

_Renne has been so ready to meet up with Phil again it was driving everyone crazy. I got the rest of my bags in the car and we headed off to the airport. "So Bella are you ready to see your father?" she said, knowing that i hated it when she call him my "father." _

_'If your talking about Phil, then yes I am ready to see him, but mom he is not my father." She always said that if they took care of me then they were my mother and father. In my opinion it wasn't like that. I always knew she was my mother, but Phil isan't my father, Charlie is my father. The are my parents, just he wasn't my father. _

_''Bella would you at least quit saying stuff like that, he has worked hard to get us where we are now and if you are not going to put him down like that, do you understand me?" She just kept rambling and she just wouldn't shut up. _

_"Yes, mom I do understand. Its just that you keep acting like Phil is my birth father, when you know that he's not. Charlie is my real live, birth father. Ok? I love Phil believe me I do, but quit saying he's my father." I figured that this probably hurt her, but i couldn't keep this inside anymore. Its nonsence that she expects me to call him dad, when truthfully he wasn't. _

_"Can we just get through this ride without arguing, please?" she turned to look at me while saying this. _

_"Well can we get throught this car ride without you interigating me? If so,then yes we can go through this without arguing." _

_It felt like forverer when we finally got to the airport. I was going to miss this, all of the warmth and the sunshine. Renne got her bags out and I did mine as well. We went through security knowing that we didn't have anything harmful to others. Once we got away from the security gurads we boarded the plane. This was going to be a long six hours. I hated planes in the first place. Since I didn't want to start another arguement with Renne, I decided to take a nap. By the time I woke up again we were boarding off the plane. Now it was eight o' clock and raining, snowing, and sleeting. I didn't expect it to be this bad but I never expected the expected. We got in the rental car and got onto the interstate. The roads were bad and slick, but mom didn't care all she wanted was to see he 'Phil' as she once said. We got in-between two eighteen wheelers that were both carrying logs. We sat in silence as mom drove faster not even acknowlging the wet pavement. The truck in front of us hit a slick spot and started to skid across the road. "Mom, watch out, don't hit him!" was all I said, knowing that she would be very cautious. The truck quickly regained friction. I said a silent prayer, thanking God for not letting it be us that did that. Renne was being a little more careful, since the guy almost wrecked. It was a little scaried since we were in-between two eighteen wheelers, but they knew what they were doing right? Well at lest they should. _

_The roads kept getting worse the further we went. I tried telling mom to stop and I'm sure that Phil would understand, but she quickly objected to the offer. We stayed silent for most of the trip. Renne didn't want to make me any more mad than what i already was. I didn't want to upset her, so we both just kept or mouths closed. The interstate had a lot of sleet on it and it made it tough to drive on. Every once in a while we would hit a slick spot and lose control, but we quickly regained it. For almost an hour everyting was going smoothly, we didn't argue, heck we didn't even speak, which was a good thing for the both of us. I noticed the eighteen wheeler in front of us was sliding and thats when my world came crashing down. The truck couldn't regain control and he turned over the side of the truck. I had no clue what to think, what to do, or even how to do it. "Mom, don't hit him" i said looking over towards her. She looked empy, blank, and alone._

_"Bella, sweetheat i can't regain control either," she said softly "but everything will be okay, i promise to you. Alright? I love you remember that, no matter what." It sounded as if she knew something bad was going to happen. "Mom i love you too, but nothings going to happen." That when it happened. We hit the truck...hard. The log truck was still spinning and it knocked us back hitting the log truck behind us too. Everything happened so fast, rapidly. _

_All I heard was shouts, glass breaking, people screaming, and wood falling. I looked over to see Renne with a log through her chest. I screamed when i noticed blood was everywhere, dripping for her mouth, her chest, her head. I couldn't excape any of this, but this was real. She had glass in her face, hands, and arms. The log hit her square through the chest, hitting the center..the heart. I leaned back trying to grasp all of this, but I ouldn't, two seconds ago she was talking and now she's..she's..dead? How did this happen? Why did this happen? To me? Trying to recount the steps I looked for my bad and fiddled with the door, trying to get it to come open. Once i finally got it to open i stepped out noticing what the damage actually was. The trucks hit several people causing them hit some and so on and so forth. I noticed an ambelance so i started running towards them, crying and all. _

_"Please you have to help my mom she's in that car and I think she's dead." I told the girl who was the closest. _

_"We have to get you taken care of before we go to her ok, sweetheart?" she said. _

_"What do you mean take care of me? I'm fine?" what was she talking about i felt fine, i was just worried for my mother. "Honey, you have several gashes on your arms and you were limping when you walked over here." I didn't even notice the pain until she mentioned it. "Oww" was all i said for a while. She took good care of me said that the three gashes needed stiches and my ankle was broken and that was all. How could I walk away with hardly anything, but my mom dies? This didn't make sence to me at all. _

_"Bella wake up, come on sweetie just wake up." someone kept saying. "wake up." I looked up in a bright room it was all white. The first person i saw was Charlie, i was happy then sad, wondering what i was doing here and where the heck i was._

_"Dad where am i"? i asked as soon as he saw i was awake. "Bella you're in the hospital." he said and i stared at him blankly. "What? Why? How did i get here? Where's mom i need to speak with her?" i was confused, why was this happening?_

_"You were in an accident a few days ago, Bella," he said " you made it out, you're mother didn't, she di-" i cut him off mid sentence. _

_"No you're wrong, she didn't die. She's here with you, your're playing a joke!" i screamed at him while sobbing._

_"Bella, honey she died, do you not remember any of it?" i started to have flashes of Renne with blood all around her, logs through her chest, blood on her mouth. _

_"Noooo, no, no, no this isan't right. I thought she was still alive." Did i? Did i really think she was alive with a log crushing her heart? _

_"I'm really sorry sweetheart, but no this isan't a joke and she did die." I felt empty, i felt like something was crrushing my heart. Why did this have to happen to me? I love her, i may not have always shown it but i truly loved her with everything i had. I felt something wet on my face. Thats when i noticed that it was me, i was crying. I couldn't stop, even though i tried countless times. I looked up with my tear filled eyes to see charlie also crying. I knew why he was crying he still loved Renne, even after all these years. She had left him alone, a few months after she had me. Thats when i started going to Charlies every summer for a month, and everytime we had a break from school i would have to go to Forks. Why he didn't move on, i'm not sure, but it probaby had something to do with him not moving on from Renne. He was happy that she moved on, but he always lived in the past. _

_"Everything will be ok, dad i promise everything will work out." I didn't know what else i could say besides that. I never realized that this day would come, never thought i would be the one who was telling charlie this. I'm fourteen years old, but sometimes it feels like I'm older and just stuck in a young girls' body. _

_I was really hoping everything would be okay, but right now i didn't have high hopes. _

_"Dad, what are we going to do now?" i asked and he looked up stunned. _

_"well Bella, I don't know. I haven't had time to think about any of this, until now." Where was i going to stay? Was I going to stay with Phil or Charlie? I couldn't just leave Phil by himself, after hes taken care of me, but I also couldn't stay away from Charlie he was my father and Phil wasn't. I guess i better firgure all this stuff out before i hurt everyone else with me. _

_"Dad how long ago was it when we wrecked?" i asked just wondering. _

_"Its been three days since the wreck and you've been out since," he stated " i thought I was going to lose you too, everything happened so fast and i couldn't believe it" I looked at him I wasn't really sure how I was going to him that I was going to live with Phil, even though he wasn't really my dad. I liked Phil a lot but i never thought of him as my father. I knew Charlie was my father and i loved him even though that sometimes he wouldn't call of spend time with me, but hey we were a while away from each other._

_"Dad we really need to talk." i said "i got somethings to tell you but i dont want you to competely flip out on me, ok?" _

_"what is it bella?" he asked not knowing what this was about. "Dad i still want to live with Phil." Charlie did something i didn't expect. "If thats what you really want then i won't stop you from doing so," he said sounding upset "just remember that you can always come down to my house anytime you want."_

_Charlie went down town to get myself and him something to eat. I just wanted something like McDonalds but he insisted that he goes gets some real food so i couldn't deny him. I knew that i really wanted something good but i didnt want him to spend to much. I was glad that i was actually getting some time to myself. Since i awoke earlier today, no one will leave me alone. Not one single person. It was like I was on sucide watch. These people are crazy. I sat thinking about mom and how she was an amazing person and mother. She always had a smile plastard on her face._

_She cared deeply for me and would have done anything for me. I would give anything for her to be here and hold me and tall me everything will be okay. I was never going to get my wish. Ever. I loved her and always will, I just wish that it could have been me and not her. She loved me, I knew she did but i want to hear it from her own mouth. I would never hear those three words from her again. Before I knew it Charlie was back, and had me a big twelve ounce steak. _

**~FLASH~**

I fluttered my eyes open and noticed someone stading over me. He must have known that i was shocked bacause he said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to awake you, i'm Edward Cullen. Your father needed to home for the night, he asked me if I would stay here just to watch over you." Where was I? Why was he watching over me? Why was he standing over me? I felt something up my nose. I reached up to take it out, but a hand stopped me. "No, I'm sorry you can't take that out." Edward said.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why were you standing over me?" I asked.

"Bella, your at the hopital you slipped and hit your head pretty hard. I'm Edward Cullen, 's son. As for why I was standing over you well that was because you kept talking in your sleep, but you kept yelling and shouting stuff out so i got worried." Oh no I knew I talked in my sleep, but some things were bad. Did he say I was shouting? Why would I be shouting? I wouldn't know.

"What was I shouting?" I asked.

"Something about your mom. You kept screaming 'Don't go' and 'No' you must have been having a terrible dream if you kept screaming that. If i may ask, why were you screaming that?" Edward asked. He wanted me to him about my dream, but it was about the night me and mom got into that wreck and I lived when she didn't.

"oh, uh well I was dreaming about when my mom and I got into a car wreck last year." Thats all i could manage to say without going into detail.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't know or I wouldn't have asked.

"

"No, its fine Edward. It doesn't bother me that much any more. I was just having a bad dream. Thats all."

"Wait, why did you call me Bella?"

''Isan't that your name? Or would you perfer me to call you Isabella?" Edward said confused.

"No, Bella is great. Everyone here just calls me Isabella. I guess Charlie mentions my name as Isabella or something." I said.

"Oh. Bella than. So did you and your mother make it out of the car wreck?"

This suprised me I didn't know that he was going to ask me this. Maybe because he didn't know what else to say. I'm not sure.

"well I did. My mother didn't she died. A log came through the window shield and went through her chest." It brought back bad memories being in that car with her, but it was really nice to talk about it.

"I'm sorry about that." was all he said.

"I mean I guess its ok now. I used to hate talking about it, but now its a little better. Thanks anyways."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, do you have any idea when I'm getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow is sunday so you should be getting out tomorrow. Since school starts Monday. They just have you here for observations."

"Okay. I know that you said you were here bacause Charlie asked you, but why did he want you to stay here with me?''

" I was here with Carlise today because I'm new here and I don't really know my way around town so I came to the hospital instead." he said " then Charlie brought you in and he stayed here all day. Carlise told him that he would get someone here to watch over you, but Charlie said that he would be comfortable if he knew who was watching over his daughter. Thats where i come into place."

Charlie wanted you, someone I don't even know someone he doesn't even know, watch over his daughter?"

"Carlise and Charlie has known each other for a while now, so I guess he trusted me." Edward smiled showing a full on bright, crooked smile.

"Yea, okay if you say so."

"How long have you lived here?" he asked.

"oh, uh a week, i lived with my mom's husband until he started to move around a lot then I moved here. How long have you lived here?"

"let's see I think maybe three weeks and thats it. I don't know anyone here at all."

"I'm sorry, that must suck. To be honest I don't anyone either, Only Charlie." Once I said that my stomach growled. I felt my face heat as soon as the blood rushed to my face. I heard Edward laugh, I looked immediately.

"Sorry, sorry but it sounds like someone is a little hungry." he chuckled a little more than stopped.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how long ago it was until I ate. What time is it anyway?"

It's actually just after ten, so if you want I can go down to the cafeteria to get you something."

"Well let me call the nurse and see if I could go down there with you I don't want you to go by yourself." I pushed the nurse button. "do you know if my dad left my purse or clothes, something?"

"He did, he left your purse and a change of clothes. I'll get them for you." he got up walked over to the closet to get them. The nurse came in asked asked if I would like anything.

"No, but I was just wondering if I could go down to the cafeteria and eat since I don't have an IV or anything?"

"That should be fine honey," she said " my name is Kelsey so if you need anything just let me know."

"Can I change my clothes to? I don't want to go down there in a hospital night gown."

"Thats fine too." she stated "I'll be back in an hour to check on you. ok?"

I nodded grabbing my clothes from Edward. I went to the bathroom and changed and checked to make sure I had enough cash for food, I did. I had my make up bag in my purse so I took it out and donw my make up on and fixed my hair a little. I walked out and Edward turned around with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry it took so long I had to look somewhat good." he smiled so it must have been funny to him just not to me.

"You look fine. Are you ready now?" he said and I nodded heading for the door. We walked straight to the elevator and didn't talk all the way.

We got to the cafeteria and he said "why don't you just go find a seat and I'll get you something?"

"No, thanks I'll get it myself, but you can go and find a seat. Are you hungry I'll get you something?"

"No I"m not I just ate a little while ago." he said "I'll guess see you in a second than."

"Right." and with that I walked off. I went through the line and just got a dr. pepper and a spinach salad. Something plain and simple. Edward sat at the very back of the cafteria.

I sat down and he looked up quickly. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, if I wanted some more I would have gotten it but I can't eat very much." we sat in silence for a while after that. I looked up and noticed that he was staring at me. Weirdly.

"What? What are you ataring at?" I asked and with that he just smiled.

"Its nothing, really. I just noticed that your eyes where like a chocolate and carmel mixed. They're really pretty." My face immediatly turned red.

"Uh, thanks I guess. I don't really know what to say."

"They really are pretty. I'm suprised that no one has told you so."

"I was the odd ball at my old schools, so I never got many compliments."

"You? The odd ball? Wow. I guess I'm a bad reader."

"What do you mean a bad reader?" His face blushed like he said something wrong.

"Nevermind just forget I said anything will you?"

"No, I will not. I want to know what you meant by that."

"I just meant that you are insanely beautiful. You have gorgeous eyes and hair. Your body is perfect, but you say that no one complimented you? Thats rediculous I just can't believe that."

"Well believe it bacause its true. I only had one friend and that was it. Everyone else acted like I was some kind of diease or something. It was awful." I have to admit that it was strange talking about this with a stranger but it did feel good in a way.

"No way! That can't be true. Maybe they were just playing some cruel joke."

"They weren't just playing a joke. I've been to five different schools and each and every one of them, everyone was mean and always treated me differently from everyone else."

I noticed that Edward was looking at me with a pity look in his eyes. "I'm sorry they treated you like that, it wasn't right."

I ate the remaining of my salad and walked over to the trash and threw it away. I re-filled my and headed back to the table. "Are you ready or do you just want to sit here?" I asked.

"We can go back if you want it doesn't really matter to me." He stood up and walked over to me. I was freezing. I started shivering, and this wasn't helping at all. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella are you cold?"

"Yea kind of. I'll be fine though. We'll be up in the room in a few so its cool." I said as I watched him take off his jacket. I tried to refuse but he still took it off and slide it onto my shoulders.

We walked into the elevator and rode up in silence. We reached my room and he opened the door for me, so I stepped in.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I went and laid down on my bed.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"No its fine. I promised my father and your that I would stay here with yo, so here I am." He said smiling at me.

"Okay, but let me remind you that I'm a very boring person." he just laughed and that was it.

"I highly doubt that, but okay we can go with that."

"So earlier you said that Charlie and have been friends for a while, but you said you just moved here. So did you live with your mom and decided to move in with your dad?"

"Actually, about a year ago my mom died. My mom and Carlise and Esme were always really close. Once she died, I stayed with my grandparents. That didn't really go so well so Carlise invited me to move in with him."

"I'm sorry for your mother, I didn't realize that."

"Its fine. It gets easier every day to talk about it."

"H-How did she die?"

"She had cancer..liver cancer. She didn't last very long once they figured out how serious it was. I'm glad that she's not in pain anymore. It hurt me everytime I looked at her because I knew that she was in pain."

I noticed his voice was choking up and a tear roll down his cheek. I felt really bad, I didn't mean to make him cry.

"Awe. Come here sir by me. Everything will be okay, I promise." he got up and walked over to me. "You can lay down beside me, I won't bite." A smile crossed his face, I did a good job.

"What happened with your mom?" he asked and it took me off guard.

"Oh. We were going to meet my step dad at the airport, he'd gone to Montana for a meeting with his Little League team. We had just got off our plane from Hawaii and we were going to the airport, but it was raining, sleeting, and snowing really bad. We got in between two log trucks and the one ahead of us started sliding and we hit them and the one behind us it us. A log came through a wind sheild and hit Renne in her chest. I don't really remember very much because I was out for three days, and I woke up thinking she ws still alive. It was hard..really hard." I said "I got through it I stayed with Phil until he started playing for the Red Sox. We moved around a lot and I didn't want to do it any longer, so I came here instead."

"Why did you stay with Phil? Why not just come to Charlie's?"

"I didn't want Phil to be alone. I thought that if I leave him than I would be leaving everything. I told Charlie what I planned to do and he seemed fine with it. He said he wouldn't stop me, so I went."

"Oh. Well where do you live?"

"Well kind of out in the country. We own a lot of land. We recently buit a house their too."

"Really. What does it look like?"

"Its really big, has five floors. We got a in door swimming pool in the back. In there it also has a hot tub, in the pool at the far end it has a waterfall. I love it there its always so peaceful. I was actually swimming in it today, thats where I fell and hit my head. What about you where do you live?"

"I live probably ten or fifteen minutes from here. We also live in a big house but Esme has everything white in there..except for my room. It only has three floors though."

"That sounds like a relaxing place."

"Yeah, it is. So you're how old fifteen? What grade are you in?" he asked."

"Yes I'm fifteen, and I'm in the ninth grade. And yourself?"

"Same." was all he said.

"Are you getting tired? I'll let you go to sleep." I asked because he sounded like he was about to drift off.

"No, I'm not really tired. I was just thinking that you're really easy to talk to thats all."

"Oh, well thank you. Your easy to talk to yourself."

"Are you tired?"

"I've been asleep all day. If I'm tired than something is seriously wrong." I said and he chuckled.

"True. So how do you like Forks so far?"

"Ugh, I hate it here. It always rains, if you haven't noticed I hate anything wet and cold. Its just not my thing."

"Yea, I know the feeling. I think I might grow to like this place though." he looked at me with a smirk plastered all over his face.

We talked for hours. We talked about our families, favorite food, movies, music, colors. By the end of it I think we knew almost everything about each other, even though we were complete strangers. I think I'm really starting to like him. I mean hes nice, sweet, cute. Whats not to like? Its weird how you don't know each other, but you know everything about them. We talked for most of the night until sleep swept over us.


End file.
